diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zyany
☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊ |Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Voodoo|Geburt = Nazmir|Alter = unbekannt|Zugehörigkeit = ehem. Splitterspeere|Größe = 2,32m|Haarfarbe = grau/weiß|Augenfarbe = echte Augenfarbe Gold-Gelb|Besonderheiten = Trägt viele verschiedene Schmuckstücke als Fetisch (Ringe, Ohrringe, Ketten) mit dämonischen Schriftzügen und Totenschädelsymbolen. Beim Wirken von besonders mächtigen Zaubern brennen azurblaue Runen unter ihrer Haut, welche durchscheinen. Beim Wirken von Voodoozaubern nehmen ihre Augen ihre echte Farbe an.|Gesinnung = Chaotisch Böse|Bild = Zandalarifemalewt.jpg|Arsenal = https://worldofwarcraft.com/de-de/character/eu/die-aldor/zyany}}Über die Geburt dieses Trolls weiß man nicht viel. Wahrscheinlich schlüpfte diese dunkele Kreatur eines Tages einfach aus den Exkrementen G´huuns, als dieser noch nicht seine Popularität unter den Bluttrollen genoss. Wenn es ums Blutvergießen ging war Zyany immer ganz vorne mit dabei. Ursprünglich wurde sie in Zuldazar zur Medizinfrau ausgebildet. (Original Szene von den Trollkämpfen aus Nazmir: "Verletzter Axtwerfer am Boden!", schrie ein Zandalari-Krieger mit klaffender Wunde am Bein. "Heilerin Zyany auf dem Weg, halte durch!", rief die Trollfrau ihm zu und sprang freudig. Als der Axtrwerfer sie kommen sah, stöhnte er: "Oh nein man, nicht die..." und steckte sich langasm seine eigene Axt in den Kopf bis er ablebte noch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte.) Nachdem sie ihre ersten Fehler begraben musste und Gras über diese armen Wichte wuchs wurde ihr klar, dass sie eine andere Bestimmung hatte. Gesagt, getan. Die junge Trollfrau segelte mit ins östliche Azeroth und übte sich in diversen Voodoozaubern. Bald schon war sie `Das Werbegesicht` der Opferungsrituale der Gurubashi. Wenn beim Rambazamba in der Arena nicht mindestens zwei Köpfe rollten, sorgte Zyany dafür Das welche rollten. Sie verhalf Hakkar fleißig zu seinem Aufstieg. Als dieser jedoch leicht abdrehte durch seine übermäßige Power, wurde er hingerichtet und Zyany schloss sich gezwungenermaßen den Splitterspeertrollen an. Sie reiste mit an die Dunkelküste. Dort wurde dann viel gefeiert und getanzt "Best time of my life" ~ Zyany. Sie setzte sich für die Errichtung einiger Loaschreine ein und lernte durch die örtliche Nähe zu Durotar Schamanen der Horde kennen. Begeisterung fand sie an dem Wissen des berühmten Scharfsehers. Mehr und mehr knüpfte sie Verbindungen zum Geisterreich. Seit dieser Zeit wird sie von einem weißen, nebelartigen, großen Wolf begleitet. "Zufli, du wagst dich sehr tief in fremde Lande, hast du dich verlaufen? Lass mich, Rash´Gosh, (Bruder Mok´Grohrs) Söhne des Lo´Goshs, Dir die Wege weisen..." Er ist stets bei ihr auch wenn nicht jedermanns Auge ihn gleich zu sehen vermag. Was der Wolf von der Frau will ist nicht Gewiss. Aber es hat ja auch niemanden verwundert wie Cenarius entstand. Nach dem Einfall der Allianz im Splitterspeertal, verschwand auch Zyany von der Dunkelküste. Mal hat man sie danach in Zul´Drak bei Opferungszeremonien gesehn. Dann tauchte sie in Tanaris auf, wie sie genüsslich an einen Goblinzehe knabberte (und ja der Rest des Goblins fehlte). Und all die Zeit die verstrich schien der Schamanin keinen optischen Abriss getan zu haben. Im Gegenteil. Ihre Haut ist weich und frisch. Ihr Körper strozt vor Ausdauer. Die Augen aufreizend blau leuchtend. "Das Teil ist heißer als Sulfuras." ~ Ein Feuerelementar. Was ist das Geheimnis ihrer Jugend? "Mit Bwonsamdi hab ich nichts am Hut!" ~ Zyany Loa denen Zyany huldigt: #Bwonsamdi #Mueh´zala #Hakkar der Seelenschinder #Shadra #Jani Zudem sind einige Fetische im Besitz der Trollhexe die Symbolik der alten Götter beinhalten. Einige besonders Gläubige des Lichts, zumeist Paladine können in Zyany das sehen was sie wirklich ist. Sie werden nicht von ihrer Illusion geblendet. ☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌☈↫₪≠☍☊☈☊☍☌ Nutzloses Wissen über Zyany: - liebt das Geräusch von brechnenden Knochen. - hat als Trollwelpe mal an Kra'gwa geleckt und war auf einem 7-Tage-Trip. - würde dies auch gerne wieder tun, jedoch sagt Kra'gwa jedes mal wenn sie es versucht, sie könne ihn mal an seinem runzeligen Loa-Arsch lecken. - ist besonders begabt in: Verhexungen, Verfluchungen, Zauber die Illusionen betreffen, Regentänzen, Blut-, sowie schwarzer Magie. - ist besonders unbegabt in: Heilzaubern, Wiederbelebungen. - hatte zu Gurubashizeiten ein Männchen, welches man sagt, es sei das einzige Lebewesen gewesen, dass diese Trollhexe je geliebt habe. Ein fast 3 Meter großer Eistroll, der in der Arena als bekannter Gladiator galt. "Marabi der Bluttrinker" wurde jedoch in Eldre´thalas durch Herah Vollmond niedergestreckt. - man munkelt, diese Schrulle warf einst zusammen mit Jor´kil einen Welpen den sie Maje taufte. - Lieblingsessen: Wurmfrikadellen. Kategorie:Zandalari (Spieler)